Promises
by Tyster
Summary: Harry left Gin for no apparent reason. Ginny has a promise to keep, but can it help her get Harry back? Terrible at Summaries, please read and review. Thanks


Ginny lay on her bed, her heart broken all over again, as she remembered those shattering words.

_            "Ginny! Ginny listen to me!" Harry cried as Ginny was hyperventilating from joy, the ball being close and all._

_            "Hey Harry dear?" Ginny asked plating a firm kiss on his lips. Harry however didn't respond and this caused Ginny to pull away. "Harry?" _

_            It was Harry's turn to look away. Ginny felt her earth shattering into pieces. This was it. This was the single most painful moment she would suffer. Warning bells went of in her head, and a tear was spilling over her eyes and gently rolled down her cheek. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? All the signs were there._

_            "Ginny. I."  
  
_

_            "Harry don't!" Ginny said almost whispering. _

_            "Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said sounding mildly pained. "Ginny! Ginny come back!"_

            That look. That look in his face when he said sorry would remain with her forever. Ginny turned onto her side, and looked at the white wall. Suddenly her wand started to vibrate loudly. Ginny sat up quickly and looked at her clock. It read '6:45 YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES'.

            "Shit" Ginny exclaimed. She dashed into the bathroom, and literary jumped through the shower. She had barely ten minutes left to get to the ball. She had a promise to fulfill anyway. If she didn't she wouldn't be going, but Dumbledore made her. So exactly seven minutes and 47 seconds later Ginny was dressed. 

            She wore a long yellow satin dress that had dashes of pink around the bottom which itself had folds. It had a tempting v neck, though not too revealing and had two straps that went around her shoulders to a very plunging back line. It stops just before anything could be revealed. Her red hair, which complimented her dress, was put up revealing her milky neck. Several strands fell down the sides and long piece had flopped down the front of her face, framing her feminine features. 

            "To hell with Potter" she said to herself in the mirror and picked up her matching purse and stepped boldly out of her room. 

Suddenly Ginny remembered something. She returned to her room, cursing herself, the world and most defiantly Harry. Most of all she cursed promises. She picked up a soft flowing chain from her dresser and tied it behind her neck. She looked in the mirror and touched the small pendant hanging around her neck. 

It was a heart shaped gold pendant, with an inscription around the middle.

            "To my fiery lover" 

It belonged to Lily Potter, and Harry had given it to her on their sixth month anniversary. 

"Promise me you'll never depart from it." Harry asked nibbling on her ear.

And the foolish girl that she was, agreed. She tried to give it back; Ginny remembered closing her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek, but Harry would have none of it.

"You promised" he said, and so she was forced to keep it. And wearing it tonight would also honor her promise. Ginny could be anything you wanted to call her. A slut, a whore, a treasure seeking gold digger, but everyone agreed, and that meant everyone agreed, that Ginny was indeed a true honor –to –her – word –kind –of –gal. She always did as she promised. And she hated that.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into the mirror amazed. Instead of her reflection looking back at her she saw the image of an older woman. But… her hair was red too. Only difference other than the obvious age, was that the older woman had intense green eyes. Green eyes much like …Harry's, Ginny thought. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Lily…lily potter" she stummered.

"Yes Ginny."

"But…you…how?"

"Shhh child. I don't have long." Lily looked behind her but Ginny couldn't see at what. Lily returned her attention to Ginny. "You are very beautiful, but please don't let that son of mine put you down." 

Lily reached out of the mirror, her hand turning an icy white as it reached out of the glass. She placed her hand on Ginny's cheek and wiped away a tear. Ginny shuddered from the woman's icy touch, but felt her cheek warm up. She smiled.

"That's better. Now go out to that Ball and have a good time." Lily added with a wink "Show him what he is missing!" Slowly the image of Lillian Potter faded from the mirror and instead melted into the reflection of Ginny. She looked at the mirror a moment longer before running from the sixth year dorms and out of the common room. 

Cursing her watch for the time it showed ('7:08') Ginny straightened her dress just outside the wooden doors that lead into the Great Wall. Those wooden doors were the only thing separating her from the entire school waiting for the amazing singer that was supposed to be singing tonight, and it was the only thing that separated her from Harry. No scratch that, add the words 'I'm sorry' and a broken heart to the wooden doors, and that's what separated them. 

Screwing up her courage she swung open the two gigantic doors and stepped boldly into the room. All conversation stopped and the music seemed to die away into the silence. All heads turned her way, and hundreds of pairs of eyes were upon her. She looked around the large hall, and smiled at all her friends. Her eyes rested on Harry. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed. Some girls looked at him; clearly the rumor of their breakup had reached the posh divas, and man eating sluts of the school. Ginny just shook her head.

"Ah, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said as he reached the microphone at the head of a make shift stage.

Ginny made a light courtesy in the old headmaster's direction who in turn bowed low. He smile at her and with her eyes beckoned her to the stage. With the grace of a queen and the skill of a ballet dancer Ginny started walking towards the stage, the crowd ahead of her splitting as she walked by. She saw many girls nudging their boyfriends and dance partners as they stared at her.

She smiled to herself as she walked up to the professor and shook his hands. 

"Pleased you could make it"

"Wouldn't miss it," she whispered and gave the professor a tight hug.

Turning to the crowd he looked at the confused expressions. He was about to say something when he decided against it. He instead went off the stage leaving it completely free for Ginny. Ginny walked over to the band and whispered something to them. They all nodded and began smiling. Happy too, Ginny walked over to the microphone and picked it off it's stand, just as the band started playing. Everyone expected her to say something, but instead she just spun around and walked of the stage, her dress revolving around her, the pink streaks swaying brilliantly into one.

The music continued and Ginny started singing.

**How can you just walk away from me   
When all I can do is watch you leave   
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears   
You're the only one   
Who really knew me at all**

She continued walking through the crowd. Again they parted as they realized

what she was singing. The crowd continued to part from around her until she could see him.

**So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face   
So take a look at me now   
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face**

Harry looked up at her and his expression seemed frightened. He looked like an

animal trapped in a corner wanting to escape. Ginny must have saw this as she shook her head at him, as if saying, No escape buddy, your sitting this through.

**I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry   
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why   
You're the only one   
Who really knew me at all **

**  
She reached him and placed hand over her heart. A single tear ran down her face**

at the near touch of him, even over all the fabric he was wearing. Harry saw the tear and mimicking his mother, took her cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. Ginny smiled.

**So take a look at me now   
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face   
Take a look at me now   
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do   
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now   
'Cause l'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take**

Harry's eyes locked with hers and they both smiled. Harry closed his eyes as he took in her scent. She smiled ethereal. He opened his eyes and gave her one of his goofy grins that made her go weak at her knees. He leant in to kiss her but she pushed against his chest. He made a mocking expression as if he was hurt. She smiled at him knowing the sarcastic expression.

**Mmmmh****  
Take a look at me now **

Harry take her hand in his.

**Take a look at me now**

Ginny finished her song, as Harry leaned past her ear and whispered.

"I'm looking".

A/N Expect a sequel to this one shot (yes I can do that it is my story) I don't really want to another chapter, it would spoil the story!!! (plus it's MY story). So expect a sequel, named (sequel to Promises?) no, of course not, something like, Owed! 


End file.
